The Pawns and the King
by GrimsynNoir
Summary: Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu and Chad are sent out on a mission to find the leader controlling The Brotherhood Mafia and Yakuza. As they go undercover, danger lurks ahead - changing their lives for better or worse. Multi-pairing/POV - Unknown pairing at the moment, but AiHime for sure though.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I am back, and I know I am beginning a new story but no worries - Hime no Aisu and Kuroi Kirishima will be completed! They are also being worked on while I am also working on this story. This story will most likely be updated weekly. I have the third chapter already in the making, the next chapters are also in the making for my other two stories, too. Life was hectic for a while and I lost my muse. I am back though. I hope you enjoy this story, cause I'm having a grand time in writing it._ _This story is set a few years after high school, Alternate Universe - cause I have a problem with sticking to canon *cries*. I was watching Bleach, and in the ending credit, there was New York 1940's looking pictures of the characters - and IT GAVE ME AN IDEA! So, I hope you enjoy it. :)_ _~Grim_ _I do NOT own or make profit off this story or these characters. All rights belong to Tite Kubo._ Chapter One

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 _October 28_

The Private Gigai Investigations wasn't always this boring. Yet, as Orihime walked to the break room to grab another cup of coffee, she realized just how bored she truly was. This was her fifth cup of coffee already and it wasn't even noon yet. Standing in front of the counter, she looked at the coffee pot and felt her eye inwardly twitch as it saw empty on the burner. This was also the fifth time for this to happen.

She grabbed the pot and placed it to the side while turning off the coffee pot. "Hey sunshine." A cheery, low voice called out to her, letting her know that Kisuke Urahara was also coming to grab some coffee. "Oh no. It's all gone."

Maybe she was just tired. Maybe it was because since three months ago, there hasn't been any work for them at all. Maybe it was that time of month. But something decided to snap. Looking up to Urahara, she barely formed a smile and felt her eyes slant almost shut as she laughed. "Ya think? I just thought my mind was playing tricks on me. No one filled the pot back up after they drained it dry. Oh, but it's ok. This was only the fifth time of this happening today."

Kisuke felt his eyes widen and his smile drop to a frown as he slowly backed away from the break room. Once he was in a safe distance, he finally asked behind the door while peeking out the side. "Is everything alright, Inoue?"

Her eye twitched again and she felt the boredom of today and the high sensitivity of the caffeine along with her menstrual cycle kicking into high gear just snap everything inside her. "Of course I am fine. Why do you ask, Urahara-san?" She growled out behind clenched teeth, her smile still visible but lacking the warmth as she glared at Kisuke. "You know what sucks! I am gonna tell you what sucks. Coming into work with nothing to do, and having to fill this damn thing all the time when everyone else is damn capable of it!" She clutched the coffee pot and chucked it towards Kisuke, watching it shattered against the door. "And you have the balls to say what is wrong? What the hell is wrong? Are you serious!"

"Orihime?" She finally froze as she realized her actions and turned to look at Uryuu and Chad at the other entrance to the break room. All of this was out of character for her, and she knew it. She was tired. Exhausted. Her period was worse this month and she felt so drained and emotional that anything seemed to trigger her at this point. All of it wouldn't have been such a big deal if Ichigo Kurosaki didn't pull a dick move and break up on their two year anniversary. They been living together for over a year, and the jerk decided to say she needed to move out?

She was never a rageful person. She loved and she always loved strong. But this was just the straw breaking the camel's back and she finally broke. Tears filling her eyes, she finally let everything out as she fell to the ground and cried.

Uryuu looked over to Kisuke who only frowned and shrugged and back to Chad who also shrugged. Walking over to her, he kneeled down and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Orihime, what's wrong? You can talk to us."

"That jerk!" She sobbed, feeling her heart breaking all over again. All she did that night was grabbed her belongings and find a hotel until she was able to find a new place to call home. "He broke up with me last night. I been staying at a hotel and haven't had much sleep. I'm so sorry for blowing up. I didn't mean this to happen at all."

Hugging her tightly to him, he soothed her down as he helped her up to the sofa. "It's alright, Orihime. Hey Chad, can you make some coffee." Orihime winced as she looked over to where Kisuke was standing, seeing the broken glass and handle scattered across the ground.

"Seems Orihime broke our last pot." Kisuke smiled softly, but quickly raised a hand. "But that's alright. Just means I can bring out this bad boy." He vanished out of the break room and eventually returned with a Keurig. "I bought this bad boy a couple months ago, just in case our old little friend finally bit the dust. Now, we can enjoy all sorts of coffee and tea with this little guy." He placed it on the counter and plugged it in.

"You mean to tell me that you had this locked away until our cheap, old coffee pot finally broke? The same coffee pot that was so stained, nothing was able to take them out. And the switched stopped working, we have to unplug it to turn it off." A twitch started to form in Uryuu's right eyebrow as he adjusted his glasses and looked at his boss. "Are you fucking serious?"

Urahara couldn't be disappointed by this. Today was no different than any other day when it came to any of his workers and even friends to give him hell about something he was doing. "Well when you put it that way, you make me sound like a cheap boss." He summoned a fan in his hand from his pocket and quickly hid his face as he smiled.

Rolling his eyes, Uryuu went back to Orihime who was now smiling at them both. "Well, glad to see that lovely smile again."

"I agree." She smiled at them again, feeling the ugly weight of turmoil being lifted off her shoulders.

It finally hit noon, and the four of them all laughed as they chatted in the main office - waiting for someone to come in the door and ask for their services. And also to wait for Ichigo to come in. It was announced earlier that Urahara had some important news for them, and one that he wanted everyone here for at once so he wouldn't repeat himself.

"So, I heard from a little bird that you have the hots for Kukaku Shiba." Uryuu grinned, looking over to Kisuke. The elder male felt a brief blush taking over his cheeks as he looked over to the dark haired male with wide eyes.

"Did Isshin tell you that? Cause he's a big fat liar." He nodded, and went back to sipping his green tea.

They didn't hear the door, but did hear Ichigo Kurosaki's voice. "My dad is a big fat liar, huh? What he do now?" He casually walked in, his briefcase in slung over his shoulder and his head low as he made his way to his desk. He set it down, and opened the case to pull out his cell phone and empty coffee mug. "Oh yeah, I am gonna need to take this weekend off. Dad is sending me to Hokkaido to attend some conference and gather some new medical supplies for the clinics and such."

"No can do." Kisuke finally responded, after the group watched the orange head guy walk in and pretend like nothing was amiss. "I actually have an announcement for everyone here, and unfortunately, Isshin will have to attend that conference instead." His voice dropped to a more serious tone.

Cocking a brow, Ichigo looked up finally to see Urahara, Orihime, Uryuu and Chad all standing around Orihime's desk. Each with a mug in hand, and all staring right at him - except for her. He swallowed hard at that, knowing this was best. With his new schedule that was given to him, he wouldn't have time for anyone, let alone for the woman he loved deeply. He wasn't sure when it happened though, but the time away from each other and knowing it would only increase, he started to see her as a very close friend, but no longer a lover. He knew he would have to cut ends immediately, or else they would just be in a loveless relationship hat would only harm them in the end.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked, his eyes narrowed as he walked over to them. "This better be good."

Clapping his hands together, Urahara stood up from sitting up on the desk and stepped away to face them all. "You are all going undercover!"

He was met with silence from them.

 _Undercover? How do you expect me, or anyone else here to go undercover? We don't even have the experience to do such a thing!_ Uryuu thought, wondering why Urahara wasn't answering him until he realized he was still too shock to actually word his issues out loud. Before he could even say a word, Urahara continued.

"I didn't want to say anything until the contract was finalized this morning. We will be working with The Vizored Corp, and with that are also have full immunity except for in New Zealand, Saudi Arabia, and Iceland. Which is unfortunate, since one of you will be going to Iceland since that is where one of the mission marks are." He looked over to Ichigo then.

Ichigo blinked and looked right back to Urahara. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We believe someone is controlling the Russian Mafia and the Yakuza. To be exact, The Bratva and Yamaguchi Gumi." He lowered his hand, placing it into his pocket and sighed. "The mafia has become heavily involved in many political wars and are believed to plan some personal war to gain territory. We can't allow this, but since no one knows who is pulling the chains, it's now up to you four to find the culprit and take him in."

"I'm sorry Urahara, but what makes you think we are capable of performing such tasks? We never been in a field where we would have to be undercover and involved anywhere near dangerous people." Orihime finally voiced.

Urahara looked over to Orihime then and smiled. "This is coming from a black belt who also works for Lady Unohana on the weekend in the medical field and runs a dojo with the World Champion Martial Artist, Tatsuki Arisawa. I know you can handle yourself very well, missy." He grinned while turning to the other four. "Same goes to all of you. I wouldn't be allowing any of you to be going into this if I didn't believe in your ability to defend yourselves."

"I can't, under good conscience, take on this assignment, Urahara." Uryuu shifted his glasses up against his nose. "I don't believe you are in a good mind set at all to even send us on this. We have no experience in going undercover or experience in that certain lifestyle. Even with the help of The Vizored Corp, you can't believe this plan of yours will work. We will be found out, or worse, killed."

"I agree with Uryuu." Chad finally announced, placing his cup on the counter.

Clapping his hands together, his grin not once leaving his lips, he looked over to Ichigo. "You will be working with Sarugaki Hiyori and Aikawa Love. Your mission is located in Reykjavik." He placed a folder with Ichigo's name on it, and before he could protest, Urahara turned to the others. "Chad, you will be working with Muguruma Kensei and Otoribashi Rojuro, and you are actually staying here in Tokyo." He handed the tall male his folder.

"What?" Ichigo protested.

"Orihime! You will be working with Hikari Shinji and Ushoda Hachigen, and will be going to New York." He grinned as he placed the folder onto her desk. Ichigo protested once more in the background. "And Uryuu, you will be going to London with Yadomaru Lisa and Kuna Mashiro." He placed the folder into Uryuu's hand. "Any questions?"

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"Great! You all leave in two hours! I get packed and ready for a very long trip! There is also a briefcase in each of your homes with two cell phones, passports, ID's and the works. The mission shouldn't be longer than six months, depending on how quickly you guys work! So, you will all be living together with your partners when you arrive to your destinations." He headed back to his main office, hands clasped behind his back as they tried to protest further. "Your other jobs have already been notified, so I should hurry if you wish to be paid." And with that, he shut the door to his office with a smile and left the four confused and shocked as they looked between each other.

"Iceland…" Ichigo finally voiced. "Why the hell am I going there?"

"Maybe because out of all of us, Ichigo, you are the only one capable of speaking the native tongue." Uryuu noted. "Same goes for Orihime and I, since we are the only ones able to speak fluent english. Chad was selected for Tokyo, my guess being, that he has a larger network here and possible chance of discovering the underground black market since he is a world famed boxer. People will pay great money to see him fight one-on-one in illegal box matches."

"Yeah, yeah. Still doesn't mean I like it." He growled out, grabbing the folder and heading towards the door. "Oh yeah, who is The Vizored Corp?"

"You're kidding, right?" Uryuu asked. Ichigo didn't reply back, staring at him still waiting for an answer. "You truly are a idiot." A twitch formed in Uryuu's eye, turning away from the male as he went to gather his things from his desk. "A true fucking idiot."

* * *

 _The Vizored Corp Headquarters_

"Are you fucking kidding me? Who thought this was a brilliant idea? Of all people, I am partnered up with that dumbass! He is worse than Shinji!"

Shinji glared over at the short, blonde woman named Hiyori and sighed. "Don't compare me to that guy. You don't even know him. We only read up on him, and…"

"He is the same guy whose youtube famous for walking into the glass door getting into the grocery store! He's an idiot!" Hiyori shouted out, kicking the chair Shinji was sitting in and watching it give way and send the tall, blonde male to the ground. "I'm not doing it."

"Calm down already, Hiyori. It is only for six months, if not sooner. You won't even be around the guy for much longer." Lisa called out, flipping through a smut novel. "Besides, your partner seems like fun. I am stuck with the boxer, and he is silent from what I hear. Rarely speaks much."

Mashiro grinned and shuffled over to Lisa. "Correction, Lisa, we are with the cute nerdy guy. Ishida Uryuu." That perked the dark-haired woman's interest. "He is very serious about stuff, so we might be able to have fun in a lot of ways!"

Shinji finally got up from the floor and looked over to the three women. "I feel sorry for the men you have to torture." He gasped, feeling his head pounding with an oncoming headache.

"Anyone know about Inoue Orihime?" Hachi asked, looking at his friends.

Shinji was the first to answer. "From what I gathered, she is dating Ichigo Kurosaki. She also runs a dojo with a best friend of hers, named Arisawa Tatsuki. She finished at top of her class, both in high school and in college. She is now working on her medical skills with Lady Unohana. Her goal is to be the best doctor there is." Pulling out a few folders, he handed the one named Orihime Inoue to Hachi. "She is cute as a button, and non-confrontational. We will be working with her, and I worry we might be doing more of the grunt work."

"Don't assume things, Shinji. She might surprise us." Hachi smiled warmly while going through the folder.

Meanwhile, sitting towards the back of the main office, Kensei kicked up his feet on his desk while twisting his kabar in his hand. He browsed the folder with the name Chad written over it, and flipped through the pages. "Besides this guy being a world boxing champ, does anyone else know much about him?" He called out, not letting his eyes leave the pages.

"The guy had a ton of connections all over Japan, and he doesn't even know most of who these people are. Some are investors in his skill, while others are friends by winnings. The guy is sitting on a landmine of the most corrupt, and wealthiest criminals with titles, and he doesn't even know it." Shinji informed him. "Wanna trade?" He grinned widely, looking over to the Kensei.

"Nah. I'm good." He shut the folder and looked up at everyone. "When do we leave?"

Shinji looked over to the clock on the wall behind him and sighed. "By now, Kisuke Urahara should be telling them right about now. So, in a couple hours, we will all be leaving to our designated areas. So, we should get ready."

* * *

 _Orihime's Hotel Room_

 _Well, this should be interesting. A new place. A secret mission! The adventure seems all too much!_ Orihime grinned and thrusted her fist up in the air. "This will be so much fun! I mean, it would be best anyways since I no longer have a home and me and Ichigo…" She paused as she remembered looking at him at work earlier. Her heart raced with so much need and want, that she begged that he would look at her and apologize for everything.

But he didn't, and this was the end.

Sighing, she finished packing up and walked out of the hotel room. With her luggage in hand, and purse thrown over her shoulder, she looked over to the taxi and smiled. This was new beginnings! It would be epic! Scary, but still exciting.

"Orihime!" She froze instantly, feeling her body shook with so many emotions hitting her at once. "Wait up!"

 _No. Keep on going. Just ignore him!_ She felt his hand on her shoulder, and she gave in. Turning around, she looked into those chocolate eyes and felt herself fall in love all over again. "Ichigo…"

"Hey, I need to talk to you." He breathed out, looking down at her and seeing that familiar love she held in her eyes that she always showed for him. A nagging guilt tugged at his mind, but he wasn't changing his mind. "I don't think you should go."

A record scratched in her mind, and she saw clearly finally as she looked up to him. "What?"

"This is too dangerous. The people Urahara set us up with, we don't know anything about. We also are going into dangerous territory, and I don't trust his judgement for sending you out in this mission. You could get hurt, Orihime." He explained himself, stepping back a couple steps to not be too close.

She stared at him then, and it felt like ice was being dumped over her. That familiar rage was building up inside her, and she felt hurt. All her life, she always listened to him and took his word for her safety. She never questioned him because she always loved him. But this was too much. He broke her heart and now for some reason has a right to dictate her life? "Excuse me?" She felt her emotions building up.

All the turmoil. All the pain. Plus with the mix of her hormonal emotions from her period and now the recent heartbreak of being in love with a man she loved since she was a teenager. All of it came crashing down and before Ichigo could speak up, she held up her hand and glared at him. "I can't believe you. First, you break my heart and kick me out. I had nowhere to go, Ichigo! And now, you tell me not to go on some mission because it's dangerous. Salt on the wounds much? Really? I was ranked 5th in the World Martial Arts Competition, Tastuki ranking 2nd! We were the only women in the top 10 ranks, and you have the balls to insult me that I can't handle my own?"

"Oh my god, I been so blinded by my love for you that I didn't realize how much I lost myself because of you!" Her hand went through her hair, combing it as her nerves kicked into high gear. She was hurt, and for years of never standing up for herself. Just letting things go on like they didn't hurt her, and moving forward. She lost herself in this self-loathing world she created that it felt damn good to finally stand up. "I love you, Ichigo but I can't stand to be around you. You do not have the right to just stand here and tell me what to do with me life anymore!"

Tears on the brink of falling, her body shaking with the emotional turmoil she was feeling. Ichigo could only stare in shock at her as she continued on. "I am glad that this mission came up when it did! Cause looking at you only hurts! And I feel nothing but anger when I see your face, and I can't do it anymore! Just leave me alone! Get out of my life and leave me alone! I need time to heal and with you trying to be protective and controlling is not going to help me. Just leave, Ichigo."

She turned around and shoved her bags into the taxi and shut the door. Keeping her eyes forward, she told the driver her destination, ignoring Ichigo's call. "Orihime!" It was all she heard as they drove off.

Standing there alone, he watched as she left him. He felt a strange tug in his heart, and knew this was it. This was the final end of what they were, and he knew this was all his fault. She was right though. They needed to move on, and he couldn't do anything about what she wanted to do with her life. They were not together. This was the final end.

He just hoped it as for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I love the reviews, thank you. And I agree, I was tired of the constant IchiHime and wanted a change. This is fanfiction for crying out loud! Now, for the next chapter! If you don't know my work, I write from multiple point-of-views from characters. And there will be adult content in later chapters, both hetero and non-hetero. I will post a warning each chapter - if you want to skip it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ja ne!_

 _I DO NOT own Bleach. This is purely fanfiction, I gain no money from this._

 ** _oooooooooooo_**

 **Chapter Two**

 _London, Oct. 29th, 1:50 am, Heathrow Airport_

 _Uryuu - Lisa - Mashiro_

Eighteen hours on a plane was terrible, but it was complete torture when Uryuu had to sit between two women who couldn't stop bugging him with endless questions. Most of them, inappropriate. As he escaped out of their clutches, he grabbed his luggage and looked around to find his name, along with the other two women, held up by a guy with blonde hair croft to the side, and ice blue eyes with an almost expressionless face. Uryuu began to walk towards him, and the guy raised a brow and smiled as he noticed Uryuu immediately. "Hello, Ishida-san. My name is Kira Izuru. I will be your tour guide and driver until we reach your new home."

"Evening, Kira-san. Before we do any of that, would it be too much to ask if we can find a place to eat. And possibly some alcohol. Anything to tune out the two women who are also tagging along with us." Uryuu sighed, and as if on cue, he heard the nagging voices of Mashiro calling out to him. It sent chills down his spine. "Scratch dinner. Just a place that has alcohol."

Izuru blinked at the man before him and finally smiled with a nod. "I will do my best, but it seems my boss wants to meet and debrief you all before we can do anything else. I do have some alcohol in the limo though, if that makes it any better. Well, wine, actually."

"Oh, Uryuu! Why are you ignoring me? Come on, just answer the question. Do you like casual or kinky foreplay?" Mashiro grinned widely, jumping over to his side and bumping into him.

"Wine is fine." Uryuu immediately said. He was never much of a drinker, but the irritation was growing the more he was around these two women. All he wanted to do was curse them out, but he refrained and kept calm. Now that he was on the ground and there was more room to block any attack, he decided if he was drinking, it would be easier to let loose his tongue.

"Alright, let's head on out." Izuru smiled and led them towards the limo.

 ** _oooooooooooo_**

 ** _._**

 _Reykjavik, Oct. 29th, 12:30 am, Keflavik International Airport_

 _Ichigo - Hiyori - Love_

 _I was blinded by my love for you, I didn't realize I lost myself!_ Those words stayed with Ichigo through the entire 18 hour flight. Part of him wanted to call Orihime the second he landed to apologize for everything, but he knew she wouldn't answer. He would call her in a few days, and hopefully they could mend some things to at least still be friends.

The last thing he wanted was to lose his friend that he's known all his life. Sighing inwardly, he waited for his luggage and looked back at the time on his watch. Orihime was already in New York, but he doubted she would even have her phone on if he did decide to call. Not wanting to think more of it, he finally grabbed his things and waited for his two partners from the Vizored Corp.

"Yo, Ichigo! You can hurry it up now!" Hiyori shouted out, looking over to the orange-haired male who was taking his sweet time to come to them. They were already with the driver and all they were waiting on was for Ichigo Kurosaki to join them.

Ichigo finally made it up to them, and noticed the people he was now paired up with. Hiyori was a short blonde with amber colored eyes and her brows constantly drawn together. She was dressed in simple black jogging pants, a slim blue shirt and a beanie covering her head with a coat hung over her arm. Love Aikawa was a complete contrast to her.

He had on a bright blue cotton zip up sweater, bright blue slacks and black loafers. His head reminded Ichigo of a star, the afro split into 3 different spikes, and a pair of grey color shades that he seemed to wear even on the plane. His demeanor was calmed but he spoke with enthusiasm and confidence.

Both of them were unique but still slightly bothersome, especially Hiyori. The bitching was starting to get on his damn nerves. And the constant glaring…

He then looked over to the driver and the immediate thought of pineapple came to mind. The bright red hair was spiked up into a ponytail with a black bandana wrapped around the guy's forehead. Dressed to the nine, he wore a crisp black, tailored suit with the tie missing and the first top buttons undone. This wasn't some driver, Ichigo guessed. "Hello, Kurosaki Ichigo, my name is Abarai Renji, and I will be your tour guide and driver. Shall we go?"

Ichigo smirked and shrugged as he pulled his luggage with him. "Lead the way."

 ** _oooooooooooo_**

 ** _._**

 _Tokyo, Oct. 28th, 9:15pm_

 _Chad - Kensei - Rose_

"I hope you don't mind we meet here, Yasutora-san." Rose smiled, picking up his glass of pomegranate wine and looked over to Kensei who decided to stick with the hard stuff. "This jazz bar has always found a way to my heart, and has always been the place where I do business. Or relaxing."

Chad reached for his glass of water and nodded. "This place is nice. I been here a couple times." He looked over to the blonde hair male, noticing the difference in appearance to the other guy. Unlike Kensei, Rose has long wavy blonde hair, purple eyes and dressed in what Chad would assume was a suit. It was a black suit with a thigh-length coat, and a frilled white shirt with frilled cuffs. He smelled blossoms and jasmine coming from him, and he always held a soft, cheerful tone.

Kensei was mostly quiet, but unlike Rose, he had short light-silver hair, tall and muscular with a cut-sleeve black shirt, with jeans and combat boots. Clipped to his right boot was a standard military kabar and he always seemed serious and spoke very few words. Guy mostly seemed he was on edge and ready to fight. Those brown eyes were always scanning every exit and person that may seem suspicious.

"Relax, Kensei. I been here several times, and I can tell you that this place is very peaceful territory." Rose grinned, sipping his wine and looking over to Chad. "We should probably get to know each other a bit before our big meeting tomorrow with…" He paused and looked sideways as if trying to remember something important. "Oh dear, what was that woman's name."

Chad raised a brow and cleared his throat as he spoke up. "I believe Yamada Hanataro is a man."

"A man?" Rose blinked at this.

"That is a stupid name for a guy. Who would name their kid that?" Kensei spoke up.

Deciding to change the topic, Rose decided to introduce himself properly. "Well, let's begin shall we? I am Otoribashi Rojuro, but to make it seem we are on a more friendlier and closer term, call me Rose. You know of my job, but for the background story, we will go with my regular story."

"You mean the line you use to pick up chicks and twinks?" Kensei scoffed.

Rose felt his eyes widen at Kensei with a faint blush appearing over his cheeks. "Kensei, shut up!" Chad blushed in embarrassment. "Anyways, I was part of the Navy, specialized in combat training and after I retired from the military, I worked as a personal bodyguard for Sayako Kuroda." He grinned at that. "The cool part is this is all true, so no need to go over the little details."

"He got fired from the Emperor getting caught in the Princess's bed." Kensei added, still seeming less interested in their conversation and more interested in the people around them. Watching them closely.

Rose blushed and looked down into now empty wine glass. "To be fair, I only slept with her husband and she was joining afterwards. Sadly, she is now a Shinto Priestess. Talk about redeeming your sins."

Kensei rolled his eyes. "Name is Muguruma Kensei. Was part of the Stealth Forces in China for ten years." Chad cocked a brow at that. The guy looked no older than late twenties to early thirties. "I was part of the stealth force at the age of fifteen, and escaped after the assassination of the captain that led the team. After that, Vizored found me and took me in. Been with them ever since. I specialize in hand to hand combat and interrogation, too."

"Always so cut to the point." Rose sighed. "Well, what about your Yasutaro?"

"Just call me Chad. There isn't much about me. I grew up mostly alone, and I am half Mextizo and Japanese. My abuelo taught me everything that I know, and I decided to take my skills into boxing. I also work for Urahara as a private investigator, and find that helping people out that way is very satisfying."

Rose nodded at him with a smile. "You are a simple type of man, huh?"

Chad didn't respond but simply nodded. He didn't need much in life, just the necessities to move forward. "For our personal stories, we should probably come up with something that won't blow our cover." He finally added.

"We can think it over tonight. Chances are, the person we will be meeting will have our things for us to go by. It's always easier that way instead of making up things on the fly. It's harder to keep up with the lies." Rose smirked, hailing down a waitress and letting her know to bring the bottle.

Kensei finally relaxed in his seat as the sake began to calm his nerves. "We should probably slow down also, so we aren't hung over."

"You're no fun, Kensei."

 ** _oooooooooooo_**

 ** _._**

 _New York, Oct. 28th, 6:40 pm, John F. Kennedy International Airport_

 _Orihime - Shinji - Hachi_

He's seen many beautiful women, but none like the little fire sitting right beside him. It was hard to keep his gaze set right at her and not to her breasts when he was sitting in front of her. It was why he was now sitting beside her, letting Hachi sit in front of them instead. "Thank you again for getting us First Class tickets, but you really didn't have to go through the trouble, Hirako-san." Orihime blushed.

"What? And let you sit in economy all cramped up with people who know no boundaries?' Shinji grinned, leaning back in his seat and crossing his legs. A flight attendant walked over beside them, a bright smile on the pretty burnett's face as she met with Shinji's gaze. "We will have a few drinks and some snacks, doll." He winked and watched as the women bowed and carried on.

It wasn't long until the plane finally landed at JFK International, and as they all got off and gathered their things, they realized they were early. "Strange. Usually, we would have been met with someone by now. Oh well, let's go get something to drink, shall we? I know a great wine bar not to far from us." Shinji grinned, pulling his luggage and walking down the terminal with Orihime and Hachi following.

"Hikaro-san…" Orihime looked up to the blonde male. "Shouldn't we stay put until the person who is meeting with us comes?"

Shinji shrugged. "They will eventually find us. That second cell phone Urahara gave to you has a tracking device to show our locations. Remember to always have that cell phone on you, it could one day save your life." He informed.

She didn't bother to ask anymore questions but instead kept her pace behind him. She finally looked up to the guy and noticed him for the first time. He was taller than her, same as Hachi who was beside her. Shinji sported a ash gray trench coat, a crisp white dress shirt with a striped tie and gray slacks with what she guessed were also expensive looking loafers. His blonde hair was straight and shoulder length, with bangs that reached right to his light brown eyes. His expressions usually revealed his upper teeth, and whenever he grinned, it was wide to show all his pearly whites.

Hachi was a much larger man, with a azure tuxedo and violet bow tie and black shined shoes. His hair was interesting to her though. She never saw anyone with light pink hair before. Short hair with a black skull on the back of his head, and a pink mustache. His eyes were a warm amber honey, and he always smiled with genuine happiness. He didn't speak much, but whenever he did, his voice was deep and resonated in whatever space he was in.

From what she gathered from both of these men, Shinji was the leader of the Vizored Corp, and also a master in kendo and some martial arts. She also found out majority of the Vizored studied krav maga, ninjutsu and other martial military fighting tactics during their lifetime. All of it was so interesting to her, that she couldn't even imagine what else these people were capable of doing. All she could do was aikido.

Pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear, she watched them carefully and wondered just how dangerous this mission was. Would she need to increase her fighting skills to defend herself? It isn't like these two would always be there for her all the time.

As they reached the restaurant, Shinji got them a table and ordered two bottles of the finest wines and a pitcher of water. When the waiter left, he finally turned to Orihime. "Well, let's get to know each other, shall we? We could have done it on the plane, but what would be the fun in that?" He chuckled.

Blushing, Orihime took notice of a tongue piercing and wondered how she missed it earlier. "Well, you all know my name. I am sure you also know my information since you run a private investigation." She looked down and smiled. "I am not that interesting. Not much to tell, except I run a dojo with my best friend back in Tokyo and I also work under Lady Unohana to become the world's best doctor."

"Not interesting, huh?" Shinji grinned. "Well, Inoue-san, I have to call you out on that. Everything you just mentioned was interesting and well accomplished. Even your goal is interesting, don't you agree Hachi?"

Hachi nodded. "Inoue-san, you mustn't be so hard on yourself. You have big dreams and achieved so much. If I remember for your paperwork, you also were ranked 5th place in Aikido Martial Arts Worlds Tournament. That is something to always be proud of, Inoue-san."

She looked at them then, and knew just how right they were. All her life, she usually kept to being humble and not standing for her achievements. They were something to be proud of, but she kept to her shy self and didn't think much. _Because you were with Ichigo._ A voice played in her head, and she felt her heart tighten. "Yeah, you're right." She finally voiced. "I also scored the highest in medical school, which gave me the opportunity to work under Lady Unohana. That alone is a great achievement, cause not everyone can work under her."

"Hmm, Lady Unohana." Shinji grinned. "Does she still have that weird hairstyle? The braid wrapped in front of her neck?"

Orihime's eyes widen and she quickly nodded. "Yes. Do you know her?"

"We use to date, until her ex-husband found out and wanted blood." He smirked. "I bailed after that, but not after getting into a fight with the guy. Talk about blood lust. I still don't know what Unohana saw in that man."

"I heard about him, but never met him before. Lady Unohana never talked about him, and whenever his name came up from other workers, she would immediately tell people to continue with their work. I don't know what it is, but when she smiles and gives out orders, I am compelled it seems to do just that. Her smile kind of scares me." Orihime laughed nervously.

Shinji grinned and nodded in agreement. He looked over to see the waiter back with two bottles of wine and a pitcher of water. He set down three wine glasses, opened the bottle and poured the wine. Handing them to each person, the waiter smile and walked away. "Ever had Domaine de la Romanee? It's exquisite." He grabbed his glass and took a sip, savoring the flavors against his tongue.

Orihime looked at her glass and picked it up, pulling it to her lips. The dark, burgundy liquid looked lovely, and the bittersweet scent made her inhale more. Placing it to her lips, she tilted the glass back and felt the liquid fall against her tongue, tingling her taste buds with the rich flavors of what made this a pinot noir. She swallowed and set the glass down and looked at him. "This is delicious. I never had anything like it before."

"I only go for rich tastes." Shinji smirked, finishing off his first glass and pouring another. Orihime looked in shock as he was getting a second round of wine. "Don't worry, Inoue-san. The first drink I usually down right away. It's been a strange tradition for me."

Hachi laughed. "That's only because everything you drink, if it's not quick enough, Hiyori will knock it out of your hand."

"Is that the reason?" Shinji grinned. "Damn little mouse always making me flinch around her." He took his time to drink his second glass, finally savoring the drink in his hand.

An hour went by and soon they were met with a young woman. Orihime looked her over, noticing the black, soft hair pulled up into a tight bun with a few strands hanging loosely around her frame. She wore metal frame glasses, hiding her light blue-violet oval eyes, and held a serious look. Holding a black book, she wore a black pencil skirt, with a light blue blouse that was tucked neatly into the skirt. Instead of heels though, she wore flats and tan panty hoes. This woman was the definition of business, and from the looks of it, she was here for them. "Hi?" Orihime finally spoke up.

Nanao Ise looked at the three people and raised a brow. "Great." Shutting her eyes, she held her tongue and finally introduced herself. "I am Ise Nanao, and I will be the one taking you to the mansion. Your main driver unfortunately fell ill this morning, and I was sent. I don't have all day, so we must hurry." And with that, she turned to leave the bar, while leaving the trio to look at each other.

"Ise Nanao. Well this should be fun." Shinji groaned, pulling out his wallet he hailed the waiter who immediately came up with the bill in hand. He grabbed it and pulled out his credit card and handed it back to the waiter. "I should come here more often. Usually Domaine runs around twenty grand, and these guys are selling it for sixteen grand. I might have to buy another bottle."

Orihime gasped and looked at him. "What?"

He grinned again. "I told you, Inoue-san. I only crave rich taste." The waiter came back and he quickly mentioned another bottle while signing off the receipt and finally went to grab his luggage with the other two following suit. As the waiter came back with his card, another receipt to sign and the bottle in a bag, he pulled out a couple hundred dollars and handed it to the guy as he placed his wallet back into his pocket and headed out the bar.

With the same shock looked, Orihime looked at the waiter who also seemed perplexed at what just happened. She gave a sheepish smile and followed after the two men and looked back to see the waiter smiling with joy. At least they made some guy's night.

 ** _oooooooooooo_**

 ** _._**

 _Tokyo, Oct. 28th, 4:23pm_

 _Urahara - Isshin - Coyote - Ryuken_

"I am confused. You sent my son where?" Isshin Kurosaki asked over the phone.

Another grumble over the phone was heard. "I can't believe I am agreeing with this worthless man, but have you gone insane, Kisuke?" Ryuken spoke up, earning him a scoffed noise from Isshin.

Coyote Starrk looked over to Kisuke as they sat in Urahara's office, his expression almost bored with the two arguing now over the line. His wavy, shoulder length brown hair shadowed over his dark blue eyes, which narrowed at the dusty blonde male who sat with an amused expression. He reached up to play with his small goatee, his right leg resting against his left knee. "You are nothing but an disgrace to medical fields, Kurosaki!" Coyote raised a brow finally. Seemed like things were getting good.

"Guys! Come on now! Let's get back to the main focus, shall we?" Urahara smiled behind his fan.

"Shut it, Kisuke!" They both shouted out. "Now, listen hear you prick! I will have you know that my clinics are rank the highest compared to yours, Ishida!"

"Oh, with your small percentage of people who matter not? You are nothing but a…."

"Enough!" Coyote finally shouted out. Silence was met between everyone, and he sighed as he sat back and looked over to Urahara. "Now, Kisuke, please explain why you gathered all of us here."

Urahara finally nodded and began to pull out a folder. "How long have we all known each other?" He asked. As they all answered, he smiled. "Twenty-five years almost, and during that time we were in charge of being the Ambassadors for the world leaders to keep the peace. As you two, Isshin and Ishida, have moved on to create your families, both Coyote and I continued."

"For the past ten years, there have been more wars and treaties being broken. At first, we just thought the world leaders who were elected were at fault but at it turns out, that hasn't been the case. Martial law has been implemented, and elected leaders have ruled out terms and become the countries permanent leaders. I can name off a few countries who have done this already, and some are even calling themselves royalty." Urahara opened the folder and placed documents on countries who now have permanent leaders and their controlled factions. "It's happening more and more, and it won't be long until more countries begin to go through the same."

Coyote raised a brow then, while the other two males over the phone were quiet. "It seems the mafia is back in order, and controlling a few of the major countries, influencing the political agenda. Of course, this wouldn't matter but the moves being made led us to suspect someone is in charge of controlling everything."

"Aizen Sosuke." Isshin was the first one to finally say something. "No need to explain anymore. He would be the only one who could be behind this. We practically worked with the guy twenty-five years ago, and after that fall out, it would only make sense."

"We haven't heard from Aizen since 1993. We aren't even sure where he will be located." Ryuken added. "Unless…"

Urahara grinned. "You really are sharp, Ishida. This is why Gigai and Vizored Corp are working together to get to the bottom of this. That is why Ichigo and Uryuu were sent out on the mission. Coyote will be going to New York and I will be staying here in Tokyo."

"Where are we going?" Isshin asked. "I am guessing that is the main reason you called, right? Diplomats to keep the peace in the countries involved?"

"I'm so glad you asked, Isshin!" Urahara chuckled. "You will be going to Ice…"

"Don't say Iceland."

"Iceland! Reykjavik to be exact! And Ishida, you will be going to London!" Urahara ignored the groans from both males and looked over to Coyote. "The gang is back!"

Rolling his eyes, Coyote looked off the side while pulling out his phone to go ahead to purchase his ticket. "Before I purchase this ticket, how long will this trip be?" Coyote asked, gathering the other two males attention.

Urahara gave a sheepish smile. "Well, depending on how fast we can get to the bottom of this…" He paused for a moment. "Six months. I also took the liberty to get your tickets and homes set up in the destined locations."

"Damn. I am gonna have to ask Kaien to go to the conference and take care of the clinic while I'm gone." Isshin sighed. "He isn't going to like this."

"Kaien?" Urahara perked at the name. "Will Kukaku also be helping?"

"Kisuke, if you like your balls where they are, I wouldn't go down that road. It's not Kaien you need to worry about, but Kukaku herself. Her last boyfriend ended up in ICU." Isshin informed. "Anyways, I am guessing the stuff is already at my home. So I will be letting you guys go, got to contact my cousin and see if he can do me a solid. Later."

Ishida was the next to hang up with a short bye, leaving both Coyote and Kisuke alone. "What happened to Yoruichi?" Coyote asked.

"Seems I was barking up the wrong tree." Urahara laughed nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Bleach or it's characters. All rights belong to Tite Kubo.**

 **Chapter Three**

 _Rochester, Oct. 29th., 4:30 am_

 _Uryuu - Lisa - Mashiro_

The car ride had been quite long, but it was expected after they made a few stops. One of them is to change vehicles and being informed about the seriousness of this mission. Lisa put down her phone and finally looked over to see Mashiro snoring away while Uryuu was reading the file about their mission. "Find anything interesting?" She finally asked.

Uryuu didn't pull his gaze up from the folder but answered her shortly. "Nothing really, except for the high influence of the Russian mafia in the UK. It's expected, but what I don't get is the influence of the yakuza and Mexican cartel. I understand the Camorra since Italy isn't too far away, but the other two don't make much sense. I now see why they sent us in, to investigate and report."

"We may also have to fight. We are entering dangerous ground." Lisa added.

It was then that Uryuu lifted his gaze from the folder and looked up to see the woman before him. The dimmed light in the vehicle was just enough to tell her appearance. Long black hair was pulled back into a braided ponytail, and red glasses sitting on her face made her appearance almost seem innocent in a way. There was nothing innocent though about this woman, Uryuu recalled, remembering the time in the plane. She wore a short skirt and a simple blouse with converse shoes with cute frilly socks.

Her partner was the complete contrast to her in looks, but both shared the same interests no doubt. Mashiro had vibrant green hair, reminding him of toxic waste. Where Lisa had turquoise looking eyes, Mashiro had hazel green. Both women were beautiful in their own way, but the more he looked at Mashiro and her odd jumpsuit that was tye-dyed, he wasn't too sure about her anymore.

"If I remember correctly, your crew are specialized in different types of fighting." Lisa nodded at him while looking over to Mashiro. "What do you specialize in?"

"Ninjutsu and weapons. I know how to assemble and disassemble a Barrett M82 with ease, and can hit a target past 1800 meters. It's actually my choice of weapon or my blade. Speed and agility make it almost impossible for you to ever make contact with me." She grinned widely, looking at the guy before her.

Taking note of his wire-framed glasses, and straight chin-length black hair framing his handsome sharp features, she couldn't help but smile at him. It was easy to tease this nicely, slender blue-eyed man. Everything about him screamed he was a prude and stuck up, even his clothes were expensive and neat, just like Shinji. "What about you?" She finally asked, watching him gain a faint blush and looking down immediately.

"Archery and Jui-Jitsu."

She waited for him to continue, but he remained quiet after that. He was a man of few words, and she could respect that. Besides, the vehicle finally came to a stop in front of a building that reminded her of a medieval castle. "So, this is where headquarters is located. I'm not surprised that they chose such an elaborate building to keep up with appearances." Lisa smirked, about to open her door but finding Izuru quickly opening it for her.

Stepping out along with Uryuu, they waited until they heard Mashiro groan and whine then plopping out of the vehicle. "Where are we, Lisa? When are we gonna go to sleep?"

"We will sleep soon, Mashiro. For now, we need to be alert and meet our new boss and get the details of the mission." Lisa informed, walking ahead while leaving Mashiro behind with Uryuu.

He watched Lisa venturing off with Izuru, leading them to where they needed to go. As he stepped forward, he felt a weight on his left arm and looked down to see Mashiro pressing herself and clutching to his arm while resting her head against his shoulder. "May I help you?" Irritation lacing his voice, but it didn't help as Mashiro just looked up and smiled while linking their fingers together. He was too tired to deal with anything else at this moment.

Flicking his wrist, he started to walk with Mashiro linked to him while looking at the watch. No wonder Mashiro crashed. It has been since 24 plus hours that any of them have slept. He will be happy once he got some sleep. The last thing he wanted was to be up for 48 hours, especially on a mission as crucial and sensitive as this one. "Do you think we will be sleeping here or will they be taking us somewhere else?" Mashiro mumbled softly, shuffling alongside Uryuu.

"I don't know. Can't you walk on your own?" He asked once more, knowing this woman wouldn't be leaving his side anytime soon.

"Silly, Ishida-kun! Why would I do that? You are so warm and cuddly." She grinned wide, curling closer to him and gripping his hand tightly as they finally reached the entrance to the castle. He groaned.

They reached Lisa and Izuru, who were both standing silently waiting for the large oak doors to open. Izuru then turned to them. "When you meet my boss, it's best not to comment on her hair. Not that she doesn't love the attention, she will get distracted and start talking about the most random stuff not related to the mission." As he finished, the doors suddenly came open, revealing a fairly tall elderly man in a tuxedo. His salt and pepper hair croft back neatly from out of his face, and a sharp nose and chin with icy blue eyes. "Morning, Fredrick."

Fredrick Albert Wright stared at the four people at the doorstep and eventually sighed as he opened the door to them. "Izuru, it is almost five in the morning. Could this not have waited until the Lady woke up?" He didn't bother hiding his irritation as he continued to walk over to the kitchen, having Izuru and the trio tailing behind him. He stopped and looked over to them. "You may have a seat at the dining table. Breakfast will be served in ten minutes."

Uryuu nodded, while Mashiro unlinked her arms around his and rushed to Lisa's side. The coldness replaced the warmth of her body, but he was happy for it. Being linked to that girl was a nightmare. Walking over to the large open room, he noticed the intricate details on the walls. The height was remarkable, and he felt so small entering this beautiful room. Paintings were placed in the large empty spaces of the walls, bordered with gold trimmings and roses which he noticed were carved from wood. Plants decorated the corners of the room and the large dining table almost took his breath away.

The beautiful cloth was placed on the black wood surface, and as he got closer he took notice of the handmade material. He was envious at the intricate beauty. The stitch work was so advanced, he never knew anyone to create something this close to what a machine was capable of doing. He looked up to see the table pieces and almost made a noise as the candles on the table were made of gold and the flower decor was stitched so well, it all looked so real. It felt divine!

"You doing ok there, Ishida?" Lisa asked, bringing Uryuu back from the clouds.

Turning towards Lisa, he cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah. Just never seen such beautiful decorations before."

Lisa smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and stepping over to one of the chairs. "If I remember correctly, the lady of the house is one of the wealthiest people in England. She also is the daughter to one of the most corrupt politicians. Her family is really intriguing, but she is one of the few people in the criminal field that works for good." She pulled her chair out and quickly sat down, waiting for food to arrive and for their host to make an appearance.

Uryuu sat down next, followed after Mashiro who quickly leaned her head against the palm of her hand and started snoring away. "You seem to know a lot of the person we are about to meet."

"Do you not?" Lisa asked, cocking a brow at him.

"I'm afraid Urahara didn't care to elaborate on the people we are to be meeting. I barely know much about your department and everyone in it. How would I know about the lady who lives here or anything about criminals?"

"That is so strange. I figured your father would have said anything in relation to this mission. Especially considering how close your family works with Urahara. Well, if you have any questions, I don't mind helping you out there. We do owe you for giving you such a hard time on the plane." She grinned while winking at the blushing male.

Uryuu ignored her. He knew about his family being involved with Urahara, but he never bothered asking about it. It wasn't that he was able to anyways. His father and he didn't have such a great relationship. "Who is this lady that we are to meet?"

"Her name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." Uryuu blinked at the name, turning his head to find Izuru and the butler standing near the table. "She goes by Lady Nel, and will be down shortly to greet the guests who will be staying here at the Odelschwanck Manor."

 _Manor? Did they consider this castle as a manor? This place is a freaking castle!_ Thought Uryuu, looking over to the other two women who seem not very enthused. "We will be staying here?" He had to ask.

"Yes." There was no follow up information, and it left Uryuu feeling more confused about this mission than interested. Why did he agree to that nutcase, Urahara?

Honest to their words, breakfast as soon served by the kitchen servants and not long after a woman with light green hair and hazel eyes came waltzing into the dining room. She wore a silk teal robe and a very short and revealing black nightgown. Uryuu stared at this lovely woman, her breasts rivaled the other two women's that he came with and the curves of her body danced with every stepped she made. She was the masterpiece of this house.

Lisa leaned over and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Casanova, you're drooling." She grinned while whispering to the love-struck male.

Shaking his head, he quickly recovered and looked back to his breakfast. He felt a sudden loss of appetite for food. What he wanted was to explore that woman who was still wiping the sleep from her eyes and leaning up against the butler while complaining about being awake this early. Why didn't anyone warn him that the lady of this house was remarkably beautiful?

She stepped over to the table, taking a seat right beside Uryuu and he finally caught the faint scent of roses and bergamot and all he wanted to do was lean closer and inhale her. Instead, he watched her as she sat down and looked at the plate before her before grabbing the buttered scone and taking a bite out of it. The way her lips circled around the scone, her taking a bite and then licking her lips immediately after as she began to chew - he was captivated.

Suddenly a sharp pain was felt against his chin, and he looked down to see Lisa's foot retreating back as she kicked him. Looking up to her with a glare, he noticed people were talking and he had not been listening one bit. _Fuck, why did I agree to Urahara's plan?_

* * *

 _Reykjavik Oct. 29th, 9:39 am_

 _Ichigo - Hiyori - Love_

Ichigo yawned once more, waving for the waiter to refill his glass with another strong dose of coffee. It was midnight when they arrived in Reykjavik and that wasn't counting the 18-hour flight or the already seven hours of being awake prior to that. To only sleep for a hand full of hours and having to wake up at 8 in the damn morning and still wait an hour and a half later was beginning to annoy him further. And to make matters worse, he had sent a few texts to Orihime just to see if she was doing well and arrived safely and he heard nothing back.

He deserved the silent treatment, but could he not worry about her?

Running his hand over his face, he looked up to see Love Aikawa leaned back in the chair, glasses placed firmly up his nose and his arms crossed against his chest. Hiyori was leaning over the table, her hand under her chin, and her hoodie covering the majority of her face as she tapped the spoon against the surface of the table. It was October and this country felt like it was winter already. Bringing the scarf around over his lips, Ichigo looked around the coffee shop and noticed no one around. "By any chance, do you guys know how this person looks? Or who they may be sending? I haven't seen Abarai yet, and this entire coffee shop is nearly empty."

As soon as he said those words, some customers began to walk into the shop. Eventually, the place was half full, tables around them taken with guests ordering drinks and chatting about. "Nevermind on the empty shop," Ichigo muttered, leaning back in his chair and drinking his fourth cup of coffee. "Seems the place is full, with the exception of the people we are supposed to meet up with."

"Look, carrot-top, we don't know any more than you do. Unlike the others in our division, we just go with the flow and learn on the mission instead of gathering the intel beforehand." Hiyori grunted, looking up to glare at the male before her.

Ichigo just blinked at her, shocked at the words that came from her mouth. "You're joking, right?"

Love was the next to talk. "Not really. We gather just enough information on the targets to get by. But we prefer the element of surprise." Ichigo looked over to the other male, shocked that the man was actually awake and not asleep. "Keeps this missions lively and fun, ya know?"

"No, I don't know. This is my first time ever doing something like this, and I can assure you I have no clue what the hell I am doing. Urahara told me that I would be in good hands, but seeing how that's not the case, I can't help but worry about my life and the life of my friends." Ichigo snarled, pulling out his phone to dial Orihime's number.

Love reached out and grabbed Ichigo's phone. "I wouldn't do that." He warned, placing the phone into his chest pocket of his sweater. "Making phone calls internationally costs a pretty penny and we can't have anyone knowing who we do know." He pulled down his glasses, locking gazes with Ichigo. "Understand? This ain't no simple mission. We got to be careful."

Ichigo swallowed, looking over to Love and then Hiyori who only rolled her eyes and looked away from him. He nodded and took in a deep breath as he finished off his coffee and ordered another.

Another hour went by and the shop continued to hold customers left and right. He was growing impatient until they all heard the door to the shop open and in came Renji Abarai along with two other men beside him. Ichigo observed the other two men, noting the complete contrast to the guy on the left of Renji.

He was bald with a frown and narrowed eyes. He wore red markings under his eyes, along with a red shirt and black slacks and boots. The coat he had on had fur lining on the collar and end of the sleeves, black faux leather and a short staff in his right hand that he used as a walking cane. There was no mistaking that the cane was a weapon that probably held a dagger or extended out, but Ichigo had no proof of that just yet. Just gut instinct that this man who was walking in with Renji was dangerous.

The other guy was calm and short. Short black hair to his shoulders, and a wide smile with dopey eyes that made anyone around him smile. He wore a pink shirt with a picture that looked like a dweores character but something was different from this mechanical creature. The creature had a dot for an eye, but also a vertical line on the other side, and at the bottom read _Hisagomaru_. He also wore light blue jeans and sandals and carried a green winter coat.

Renji waved over at the blonde woman behind the shop's counter and pointed over to the trio sitting by the window. Ichigo, Love, and Hiyori looked from Renji to the woman back to Renji again. "I see you met the newbies, boss?"

"Boss?" They all said in unison, looking back to the woman who was dressed in black slacks, suspenders that were visible over the crisp white dress shirt and black vest that hid her large breasts. Her hair was short, barely touching her shoulders. Thick blonde lashes covering her aqua colored eyes, and olive colored skin that almost appeared golden to her hair color. They have been sitting here for the past two hours with the person they were supposed to be meeting up with, and no one at this table knew.

Renji walked over with the other two men, pulling up chairs to sit at the table and plopping down with a grin. "How are you liking the coffee? It's the best in the city." He asked Ichigo.

Ichigo was speechless. "What's the meaning of this, pineapple? We have been sitting here for hours. You could have told us that she was the boss we were supposed to be meeting up with." Hiyori growled out. Love nodded, and eventually, Ichigo agreed too.

"Didn't Urahara and Shinji tell you who she was? I am sure the documents they sent you guys had the information in them." Renji noted.

Ichigo groaned and looked over to the other two. "See! I told you we should have looked into this stuff!"

"Shut it, carrot-top!" Hiyori snarled out.

"Bite me, snaggletooth!" Ichigo leaned forward, baring his teeth at her.

"Hey! Calm down you two!" Renji laughed. "Let's talk business, alright? Let me introduce you guys to Ikkaku Madarame," His hand waving over to the bald man. "And Yamada Hanataro." He waved over to the short-black haired male.

Ichigo and Love blinked over to Hanataro, looking over to Renji than to each other. "What kind of stupid name is Hanataro for a guy?" Ichigo asked, looking over to Yamada who looked offended at his words.

"Enough!" Renji sighed, his eyes shut tightly in irritation. "Yamada is incredibly skilled at healing and very resourceful. No picking on the poor little guy."

"Little?" Hanataro frowned at Renji.

"Now, as you can see, we asked that you come to this shop cause it is our base of operations. Everyone in here is associated with us in some form. The group over there with the elderly men and young woman are in charge of the drug trafficking through Iceland, Russia, and China. They send their stuff over to most of Europe and Africa. The people sitting over there," He pointed to the opposite side of the cafe. "Are in charge of politics and law enforcement, those people you want as your friends. Don't piss off the short redhead chick, she is the chief of police and has ties to some questionable people all over Europe and Asia. Her name is Vivian Grace."

Renji leaned back in the chair, pointing to a few other groups around the restaurant, telling them who was who and what they were in charge of. He also noted that this cafe was neutral ground. No fighting was allowed in this place, and everyone was welcomed who sought sanctuary. Under the cafe was one of the black markets in this city, and held a few cells to lock away anyone who disobeyed the rules of this cafe. The building above this cafe was home to his boss, along with rooms that were used for sanctuary.

"Any questions?" Renji finally asked, looking at the trio. "No? Alright than. My boss, who you will also answer to is Harribel Tier. If you know what's good for you, you will call her Harribel."

"The last guy who tried to call her by her first name ended up in the cells down below," Ikkaku smirked. "She doesn't play nice to people who aren't formal with her."

They all nodded as they finally understood. "Now that we got all of that out of the way. You will all follow me. We will be meeting upstairs in Harribel's home." Renji rose from his seat and began to walk away, followed by Ikkaku and Hanataro. The trio moved quickly along, looking around as the other people in the shop ignored them and carried on their own business.

* * *

 _New York, Oct. 28th, 10:45 pm_

 _Orihime - Shinji - Hachi_

Orihime sat in the living room of the penthouse belonging to Shunsui Kyoraku. From what she had gathered from the last few hours of being here, he was in charge of the illegal gambling business that happened in New York City. They had all agreed that living nearby would be best in their interest, and with that, Shunsui had blocked the floor below his penthouse to be their new homes for their remaining visit. She couldn't complain. This place was enormous and beautiful.

At first, she thought it was Shunsui who decorated this lovely home, but she quickly came to find out it was his niece who decorated. There were flowers everywhere though. Some she never even seen before, and others she was sure didn't bloom in the middle of fall. This entire home was remarkable in its own way, and she was falling in love it.

Meanwhile, Shinji lifted Nanao up on the bathroom counter. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, while he quickly made away with her underwear she wore in that pencil skirt. Pulling back, he growled against her lips and looked at her with hunger in his eyes. "Two years, Nanao and you still can't keep your hands off me?"

She smacked his arm and glared at him. "You left me, remember!" She hissed out, trying to keep her voice down.

"And a mistake I often regret, I can assure you." He grinned, pulling on her hips to place her closer to him. She leaned back and braced herself against the back of the counter, watching as Shinji quickly made away with his pants, pushing them down to free his erect cock. "Ready for me, love? Remember, got to be quiet or your uncle will hear us." He wasted no time, placing the tip of his cock against her wet entrance and sinking himself deeply inside her tightness.

They both moaned, pausing as Nanao got used to his cock again. Reaching up, she covered her mouth as Shinji began to thrust into his ex-lover, causing her to bite down on her tongue as she felt the pleasure rising. His lips against her neck, his tongue playing with her ear. "Fuck I missed this."

Meanwhile, Shunsui Kyoraku sat at the table outside on his patio. He poured himself another glass of sake as he watched the city that never sleeps continue to sparkle in front of him. This place was better than his homeland. There was always something to do, and things to get into. Like right now, he knew his niece and Shinji thought they were being sneaky but he knew.

He always knew.

No amount of him trying to separate those two would ever stop them from almost eye-fucking each other whenever they were in the same place. He remembered when he ordered Isane and Brian to go pick up the trio from the airport when Nanao caught wind of who would be there. When he came downstairs into his living room, expecting to see the new guests only to see Isane and Brian playing chess, he knew what had happened. Nanao went to get them.

Sighing, he looked at his watch on his wrist and continued to drink. Isane eventually appeared beside him, and he looked over when he noticed the time once again. He must have fallen into a drunken nap, cause it was no longer 8 o'clock. It was now close to eleven. "Well, seems I have dozed off there. I suppose they are waiting for me?"

"Well, Orihime is still in the living room. Hachi went to his own home to check it out and take a nap. Shinji…" Isane wasn't able to finish as Shunsui lifted his hand up and silenced her.

He rose up on his feet and smiled at the woman. "I'm sure I know where he is at." He walked back into his room and headed down the hallway leading the downstairs living room. As he came up to the steps, he heard muffled noises coming from the guest bathroom and immediately rolled his eyes. Walking over to the door, he knocked.

"Fuck!" Shinji groaned. "Yeah?" He called out, still thrusting roughly into Nanao while covering her mouth with his hand.

"You two are horrible at being slick." Shunsui shook his head, leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs. He didn't bother to wait for his niece of Shinji. As he reached the living room, he noticed Orihime Inoue glaring at her phone.

Orihime watched as Ichigo's number popped up once again, waiting for her to pick up and answer. Instead, she hit the cancel button and was so tempted to send him a message to leave her alone until she felt another presence in the room. Looking up, she felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw Mr. Handsome walking up to her.

She took notice of his long, wavy hair that was no longer tied in a bun that he let freely fall against his shoulders. His eyes were warm and inviting, and he wore a kimono with a pink, flower robe over. This man was gorgeous in her eyes, and all she wanted to do was just stare at him all day. Swallowing, she finally smiled back and bowed her head. "Evening, Kyoraku-san."

"Please, call me Shunsui." He grinned, sitting beside the young girl. "They left you here all alone?" He pointed at her phone, curious about her expression earlier. "Were you trying to get ahold of them?"

She blinked at him and then shook her head. "Oh no! Nothing like that, Kyo… I mean, Shunsui-san! I was ignoring my ex who has been calling me and texting me for the past few hours now."

"Ex? Who is that?" He smiled, watching the young girl blush.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I also work with him at Gigai and well, he broke up with me the other night." She looked down, feeling the tears she tried so hard to bury away. Suddenly, she felt a hand grabbing her chin and bringing her to look back at Shunsui. Her heart fluttered.

"The guy is a fool. Leaving a beautiful gem like you is such a crime." He smirked. And as if on cue, Ichigo began to call again. "Here, let me." He grabbed Orihime's phone and answered. "Hello?"

" _Who is this?"_

"Name is Kyoraku Shunsui. You must be Kurosaki Ichigo." Shunsui smirked, keeping his gaze on Orihime. "Orihime was telling me so much about you. What I don't get is why are you calling though?"

" _Put Orihime on the phone. I need to talk to her."_

Orihime shook her head, hearing the words from an angry Ichigo on the other line. "Looks like she doesn't want to speak to you. I'll tell you what, Kurosaki. Why not take this mission as some self-improvement and soul-searching? Calling Orihime while you two clearly broken up isn't going to help the poor girl from moving on. She's in good hands. Bye now." He didn't want for Ichigo to say anything else, and quickly ended the call and turned it off.

Handing it back to her, he smiled and watched as she blushed a bright red. "I wouldn't answer him until a week later, princess. A guy like that needs to learn." He smirked, about to say something else until he heard a rush of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Looking up, he saw Shinji and Nanao, whose hair was up in a messy bun and Shinji's shirt that was not buttoned properly. "If you guys are going to fuck, don't do it in my home." His voice was deep and serious, his eyes narrowing to the both of them. If he couldn't stop these two, then at least he could place the rule of them not fucking in his domain.

Nanao blushed brightly and quickly hid her face, while Shinji just lifted his chin and looked back to Shunsui. "Deal."

* * *

 _Tokyo, Oct. 29th, 7 pm_

 _Chad - Kensei - Rose_

Jushiro Ukitake sat steadily on his knees as he watched Chad, Kensei, and Rose walking into the private room of Hinokizaka Restaurant. He hadn't expected the boys to actually show up to such an elegant place. As a matter of fact, he had really hoped the boys would abandon this mission and not show up at all. What they were up against was dangerous and as much as he wanted _The Malachai_ to cease to exist, he didn't want to put innocent, young people in danger. This was a war meant for the elders, at least that is how he thought about it until his boss, Yamamoto Genryusai, ordered Urahara Kisuke and Coyote Stark to investigate the abnormal dealings and strange occurrences that were happening between the Yamaguchi-clan and Bratva ( _The Brotherhood Mafia_ ).

"Wow, this is a really nice place, Jushiro-sama." Rose mentioned, sitting down on the cushion. "This is their Kokushoan room, correct? Quite a lot of money for just a small meeting. I suppose we should get straight down to business then?"

"Jushiro is fine. I am not of high nobility, so no need in using such honorifics." He smiled softly, waiting for the waitress to enter to place sake and water on the table. "I hope you gentlemen don't mind. I took the liberty in ordering sake and water for us. Dinner will be coming shortly."

Rose perked at the mention of alcohol and quickly lifted his hand. "Hello beautiful, if you don't mind, can you also bring some of your finest wine?" Before she could ask what type, he smiled and finished. "Bring five of them."

Her eyes widen and she quickly nodded as she left the room to get the wine bottles. "Five bottles?" Jushiro asked.

"The guy loves wine," Kensei grunted. "He will drink it day and night. He and Shinji have a knack for shit like that." Leaning forward, he grabbed one of the sake bottles, opening it and pouring it into the saucer for himself. "But I agree, enough of the formalities and shit, let's talk business."

Raising a brow, Jushiro then shrugged his shoulders and began to pour himself a saucer also. "Well, to start off, I am sure you have read the files given to you by Hirako-san and Urahara-san?" They all nodded. "It's not complicated, we have someone who is messing with the most dangerous mafias, one of them being the Bratva and the other Yamaguchi."

Chad was the first to ask. "What is Bratva?" He didn't go for the alcohol, and instead poured himself a glass of water.

"The Bratva is the Russian mafia, also known as The Brotherhood or Solntsevskaya Gang. Their leader is Barragan Louisenbairn, who also goes by _Time Keeper_ or Barragan the Reaper. His second in command is Szayelaporro Granz, _The Mortician_ and is believed to be residing here in Tokyo." He informed the trio. "We believe that Barragan answers to someone else though, known as _The Malachai_ , or that is the name that continues to appear in transactions and overseas banking information."

"The Malachai?" Rose raised a brow at the white-haired male. "I heard about the Time Keeper and also the Mortician. As a matter of fact, we have been trying to locate the Mortician for the past year, due to the string of kidnappings, sex trafficking and just recently the murders of the five women whose abdomens were cut from the neck down. Their autopsies reported several organs missing, and one spinal cord. How did you find the location of this monster?" His eyes narrowed, watching the male before him carefully.

Jushiro looked down and quickly downed his second saucer of sake. "I am sure you heard about Kurotsuchi Mayuri." Both Kensei and Rose nodded. "It was him who pinned down where this man would be next. We gathered enough information to send the guy to death row, but as luck would have it, we still can't exactly pinpoint his location. Tokyo is large with a lot of corruption. We got lucky to figure out the name to The Mortician, thanks for Mayuri."

"How was he able to figure it out?" Chad asked, drinking his water.

Before he could answer, the door slid open to reveal the waitress once more, bringing in the wine bottles and behind her a couple others who were bringing in the food. As they set everything down on the tables, they each bowed in respected and left the men to their business. The aroma of food filled the air, causing their stomachs to growl. Rose opened one of the bottles of wine, smelling the bittersweet scent and pouring himself a glass while Kensei and Chad grabbed their chopsticks and began to dig into the feast before them.

"Mayuri works as a pathologist and mortician, and a few years into his career he was teaching a couple students: Szayelaporro Granz and his daughter, Nemu Kurotsuchi. During this time, he noticed something strange with Granz. Missing limbs, organs, even tools began to disappear from the labs. When Mayuri finally captured evidence on a security camera, Granz was gone and eventually left the country." Jushiro informed, reaching out to grab a bowl of rice.

"Ah, that makes sense." Rose nodded, drinking his wine and enjoying the savory taste. "So, besides finding the Mortician, we are also to find the Malachai? Do we know anything else about this person? Are they a he or a she? Elderly? Young? It's obvious they are intelligent and clever, but we need more information to goon."

Jushiro only shook his head. "The only information we got was from Urahara and Stark, mentioning a name of who they think it may be." He swallowed the rice and quickly drank another saucer. "The name is Sosuke Aizen, but where he is located or how he looks is not available. We do know that he has a twin brother named Sasuke Aizen. They look exactly alike, except that Sasuke doesn't mess around with the criminal world."

"Their parents must've hated them with a passion. Naming those two so close, it's no wonder one of them decided to be the evil one." Kensei smirked, taking another bite of the steak in front of him.

Jushiro chuckled and nodded. "You're not wrong there. From what Urahara has told us, Sasuke was seen as the favorite child, even though he didn't have the smarts like his twin brother. There is bad blood between the two, even since Sosuke murdered their parents when they were graduating college."

"Fucking hell, that's brutal." Kensei shook his head. "Did they ever catch him?"

"From what Urahara said, Sosuke fled the country immediately and the parents weren't found until two days later when their bodies washed up on the shore of Lake Inba-numa. He used to work with Urahara and Stark until the incident. Ever since then, they never found him again but have reason to believe he is The Malachai."

Chad placed his glass down. "So, that is why you have us working together to find more information? No one knows us really, and it makes sense why Urahara kept our work and files locked tightly."

"Yes. This has been going on for some time now, but I'm afraid it has gotten worse in the past couple of years. Corruption in so many countries is no longer in hiding. Leaders are now eliminating terms, and more crimes are rising to the point where we aren't sure what is safe anymore. The mafias have been the main culprit in every incident, and now China is gaining a power hand in this game. We need to stop it before war breaks out and all is lost." Jushiro warned. "I'm afraid this will be the last time we talk face to face because, after this, we will no longer have any affiliation with each other. You men need to get deep into this hostile mess, and quickly before it's too late."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. I began my own business, and have been currently focused on that. I am back and will be posting when possible. I do have a couple of surprises here, and I hope you all enjoy. And RoaringGoat, I do plan on introducing Sasuke into this story. He plays a very important role in this story!**

 _New York - October 30th - 2:15 pm_

 _Orihime - Shinji - Hachi_

Orihime looked over to Hachi who was busy reading a book. They both decided to come to the small cafe together to get some brunch and figure out a definite plan for how they would get involved in the crime world. In all honesty, she was beginning to lose hope. She knew nothing about street knowledge, or how gangs even became to be. This was way over her head and she wondered if going back to Japan would be the best course of action. It had been a couple of days, and the furthest they managed to get was Nowhere!

"Is something the matter, Inoue-san?" Hachi finally looked over to the vibrant redhead. "You have been sighing since we came into the cafe."

She blushed brightly from embarrassment and quickly raised both her hands up in defense. "Oh, it's nothing Ushoda-san! I didn't mean to sigh a lot. I am fine, I promise!" She smiled brightly, reaching down to taking a bite out of the Asiago bagel with strawberry cream cheese.

"Inoue-san, you can always talk to me. I am not going to be bothered by trivial things." Hachi placed his book down and smiled at the small woman before him. "I may have the same concerns."

She perked at his words and considered to actually spill out her worries. Biting her bottom lip, she looked down at her bagel and decided to just say it. "How are we going to get involved in this whole mess when I for one don't even know anything about the criminal world. I am wondering if I made a huge mistake in coming here, Ushoda-san." She looked at him then, worry in her eyes and tears softly filling the corners.

Hachi was taken back at the sight and quickly cleared his throat with a smile. "Inoue-san, I don't think you need to worry too much. We have Shinji with us, and I am the same as you - I know nothing about the crime business." He chuckled lightly, reaching out to grab his tea and taking a sip. "Shinji will have the answers we seek and we just need to be observant for the most part. If we are careful, no harm will come to us."

That last part is what terrified her most. "I hope you are right, Ushoda-san." She smiled softly, looking down at her bagel. Her appetite was lost.

"Seems Shinji found us," Hachi noted, looking over to the large building's doors where their suites were located at the top floor. "It appears he also has documents with him."

Orihime looked behind her and noticed Shinji, once again dressed in a casual-type gray suit with dark blue shined shoes to match. The man was incredibly handsome, especially with that charismatic grin that he loved to show. It always made Orihime blush whenever she was around him. Something about this man intimidated her in the realm of seduction and attractions. No wonder Nanao took him back. At least, that was the gist she got when she overhead Shinji, Nanao and Shunsui arguing last night when Shunsui caught Nanao in Shinji's home.

As he sat down, he pulled off his shades and looked at Hachi. "In order for us to get into the inner circle, we have a lot of work ahead of us. There is a fox at the Tomi Jazz bar over in Midtown East. Shunsui said he works under a few big cats who are linked to the Malachai."

"Malachai?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, that's right." Shinji looked over to the redhead and quickly looked for a black folder. "Here," He handed the folder to them both. "Inside is the name of our culprit. Kiskuke and Coyote believe it to be a guy named Aizen something, but the evidence isn't solid enough. The name we keep seeing and hearing through the vines is Malachai. The same name that the Time Keeper and Mortician answer to."

Before Orihime could ask who the other two people were, he handed them the other folders, each color-coded and named. Hachi reached out to grab the Time Keeper's folder and raised a brow at the pictures and other aliases. "This is the leader of the Brotherhood. If he is answering to someone, should we consider maybe one of the elite families?"

Shinji just gave a half-lip frowned and shook his head. "Unfortunately, even though they are involved in some form, it isn't them. Neither one of them has shown this type of cleverness and manipulation. It's almost like there is no Malachai and just an alias for any of the dangerous mafias or world leaders. Either way, we can't ignore potential suspects on them."

"What should I do?" Orihime finally asked. She was starting to feel like this was way over her head, and her stomach was now starting to knot up. This was not sitting well with her at all. She knew nothing about this sort of stuff.

Shinji finally grinned and leaned forward where he was inches away from her face. "How are your acting skills? Can you dance or sing?"

Orihime instantly blushed and wanted to bury her face in her hands but was quickly stopped by Shinji. He held her hands and kept his eyes glued to her and she squeaked. Nodding quickly, "Yes I can sing and dance and I believe I am pretty great at it." She blurted out, shutting her eyes and pulled her hands away to quickly hide her face.

"That's adorable." Shinji grinned. "Well, the fox posted a job online stating they are looking for a backup dancer and singer. Since Orihime isn't too familiar with this world, we can roleplay a bit and act as her managers who bribed her into coming to America." He placed the other two documents at the center of the table, resting his elbows on the table and his chin in his palm. "We will have to be scumbags, and that will get you inside behind doors of the bar and us closer to the fox. We can't seem suspicious though, so whatever you do Orihime, we are gonna need you to be naive about everything. Can you do that?"

She just stared at him then and back over to Hachi. "I can't help but feel like I am being pimped out."

"Technically speaking, you are." Shinji gave a half-lip smile.

Hachi grabbed the folder with his name on it and scanned through it. "No harm will come to you, Inoue-san, and Shinji and I think this plan may work. We, of course, are gonna need to use code names since our names are well known in some areas."

"I already got our names. Yours will be Bo, and mine Takashi." Shinji then looked over to Orihime. "Your name will be the same, beautiful as ever." He winked cooly then looked back over to Hachi. "Any questions?"

"When do we begin?" Hachi asked.

"We will head on over during the rehearsal which is set in a couple of hours. So, Inoue, make sure you are ready." He paused as he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'll see if I can get Nanao to get you some sexy outfits and makeup."

She just watched him as his eyes raked hungrily over her body. Part of her wanted to pull away and run, another part wanted to slap him for being so rude, but there was one part of her that sang the loudest. She loved the attention she was getting from Shinji. The attention that if she enticed him a bit more, he would probably rip her clothes off and take her right then and there - and this side of her made her blush the most. It was unlike her, but being with Ichigo for so many years and portraying herself as this innocent and prudish woman she wanted to break free and fall into her sexuality and experience life with no judgment.

Is this what Tatsuki kept telling her? To live her life like any moment would be her last? To be adventurous and spontaneous, experience life and enjoy every moment of it? Is this the feeling she felt deep within her? The part of her that was locked away because she was so terrified of what people will say about her - what Ichigo would say about her? This beautiful and naive princess that people saw her, being something more than what she always portrayed herself as?

Not anymore. This mission could be the last moment on this earth. Why would she worry now? This will be perfect for her to finally experience life in the way these guys and so many people she has met already experienced before. To live and take charge and strive to be their absolute best. This was the calling she felt since she arrived here. The calling to finally break free and be someone else since no one from her past was here to judge.

She smiled back to Shinji then and looked over to Hachi. "Let's do it. And Shinji, thank you, I am gonna need all the help I can get."

* * *

 _Reykjavik - October 30th - 8:10 pm_

 _Ichigo - Hiyori - Love_

"She still isn't answering," Ichigo mumbled under his breath, sitting back in his chair while the rest of the crew continued on with their planning. "Who the hell was the guy who answered her phone?" He wondered.

Hiyori looked over to the orange hair male and quickly decided to jab her elbow into his left arm. "Focus, moron." He looked over to the snaggletooth and wanted to push her off her chair, but instead decided to put his phone down and listen to what was going on.

Harribel was not like most women. She had well-endowed breasts, but kept them tight against her chest and wore a button up blouse with a vest to help hide them. It didn't work much, but it could always be worse. Her dark grey slacks and shined black shoes showed a classy woman, who also felt very masculine in some form. She could have worn a skirt, but instead when with nicely, pressed slacks and the only thing missing was her coat. A well-fitted suit for a leader.

Keeping her hair short and out of her face, her bright blue eyes landed on the newcomers. "You will be part of my crew. Everyone here knows me, and they know my men so it won't be difficult for you to get in close and figure out this ordeal. But heed my warning, if you slip or mess up or get caught, you are dead. I won't save you. Understood?"

That caught Ichigo's attention. "What?"

"My crew knows the rules. I will not stick my neck out for reckless behaviors. If you want to test the enemy and get caught, that is on you. And you will pay the price. Understood?" She stated calmly, turning her attention back to Renji. "You will split them up where they need to go. And for their home, they will stay at the main house."

Renji only nodded. "Yes, Harribel."

"You three will report to me if you find anything worth of value. Kisuke sent one of his men here, and he will be working directly with me." Harribel informed. "It seems the person is your father, Kurosaki."

"My dad? Why would my dad be here? That makes no sense." Ichigo wanted to laugh but decided against it when he noticed Harribel keeping a blank expression. When he waited for her to say she was joking, she instead went ahead and opened the main door revealing his father, standing in all his glory with a stern look. "Dad?"

"Hey, son!" Isshin smirked. "Where will I be staying, Harribel?" He looked over to the leader.

"With me," Harribel stated, turning back to her crew. "Now hurry and get this shit settled. I have a business to run and reputation to keep. Keep a low profile and do not assume the crew is filled with morals. Act like fucking criminals." And with that, she turned and left back to the cafe.

As she left, Renji stood up and looked at everyone. "Alright, Hiyori you mentioned something about your fighting skills. You will be over with Ikkaku's crew. They are in charge of clean-up duties." He pointed over to the bald male who sat with a frown and boring look. "Ichigo, you will be with Hanataro, since you know the medical field. If I remember, you also know how to fight, so you will be more of the muscle in his crew. And Love, you will be with my crew, where we go and scout out information and talk to people. We can get more involved later, but for now, we need to hurry it up. Harribel hates when things aren't done in an orderly fashion."

As Ichigo listened to the orders being rapidly put out, he finally registered his father was here with him. Looking for him, he noticed the back of his father's head following after Harribel. "I can see the resemblance between father and son. I am just confused about where the orange hair came from."

"My mother." Was all Ichigo revealed while looking at Hanataro? Sighing, he looked over to him and gave up trying to fight their system. "Lead the way, Hanataro."

"Sure thing, Ichigo!"

* * *

 _Tokyo - October 31st - 7:03 pm_

 _Chad - Kensei - Rose_

Kabukicho, Tokyo wasn't the place to be when it came to wanting to be safe and have the luxury of relaxing. This was the red light district, filled with everything from karaoke clubs to underground establishments. Chad looked around, unsure if his decision to proceed with this mission was worth his health and life. They heard about an underground fighting match, and the alleyways and shady bars were enough to make his skin crawl and shy completely away from sex. It didn't seem to bother his comrades, but they also expressed that this was probably something that wouldn't bother them in the slightest.

Chad never thought of himself as a prude or a conservative man, but tonight he was beginning to think he should become a monk and avoid human contact.

"You alright there, big guy?" Rose looked over his shoulder, a smirk placed over his lips as he watched disgust display over the boxer's face.

Chad wasn't sure how to respond to his question without sounding like someone who wished to be done with this and head back home. Instead, he just grunted and shook his head. "This isn't my lifestyle, so I am not sure how to behave."

Stopping altogether, Rose looked over to Kensei and raised a delicate brow. "Well, this surely won't do." Kensei only nodded while looking down the dark alleyway that eventually led to a dead end where a steel door awaited them. "Look, Chad," Rose continued. "You can't come into this environment with a judgment already expressed. These types of people we are about to see don't take too kindly to insults like that. You know what mean?"

"I understand, yet I can't bring myself to lower my standards to what I see around me," Chad confessed deeply, his voice a barely audible whisper but loud enough for the two to hear him.

Kensei was the one to finally speak up. "You signed up for this mission. If you truly thought this was going to be a vacation with girls in bikinis and yachts, you are an idiot. The world is in danger and all you can think about is your morals and standards? Do you think you are better than these people? You don't know their story."

Rose bit his lower lip and looked over to Chad, wondering how the big guy would handle that but it was difficult to know what the boxer was thinking. "Kensei, you didn't have to be too harsh."

"It's better to speak the damn truth instead of beating around the bush. You signed up for this. Man the fuck up and let's get going." Kensei glared, walking ahead of them towards the steel door.

Chad stood still for a moment, letting Kensei's words sink in. Harsh as they were, they did hold truth. He could have said no to all of this, quit his job and be home right now. Instead, he continued on and like it or not, he was already deep into this mess. But what bothered him most was the last thing Kensei said. He knew nothing of these people's lives. Their struggles. Their hardships. He knew nothing about them, and he couldn't continue wearing those pink shades thinking everyone had the same opportunities as him. Looking at Kensei, he followed after him while giving a nod to Rose. "He is right."

Unsure of what to make of this whole ordeal, Rose shrugged his shoulders and moved after them. Reaching the door, a small sliding window was pushed back revealing a light brown eye and a black eye patch on the right side. Blonde hair fanned over the person's forehead and a deep, masculine voice began to question the trio. "Names."

"I am Otobashi Reo," Rose pointed to himself, expressing great confidence in his lie. "This is Amano Kai," Pointing to Kensei. "And Japan's famous boxer, Yasutora Chad. Word on the street, there was a fighting match tonight and we all became curious how underground matches are compared to limited ones."

Tesra Lindocruz narrowed his eye between the men until he finally settled it on Chad. "Can you fight?"

It was Chad's turn to swallow hard and look between everyone. This was the moment he needed to go for it or this whole plan would fall. HIs morals will have to be checked at the door and tonight he will be someone new. "It's why I came."

"Good. We do enjoy surprise matches with renowned boxers. The toll is 21k yen, each and another 32k yen for the new fighter tonight." Tesra mentioned, looking between the men.

"Twenty-one thousand?" Rose almost choked on the price. Money was not an issue, but a door price this high in a place such as this was just ludicrous. It was an obvious shakedown, but they had to get into this pit and further their mission along. "Fine." He pulled out his wallet and looked at the cash he had on hand. Enough to pay the door toll, the rest he will need to find an ATM for the rest of the cash. "Here." He handed Tesra seven ten-thousand bill notes and looked over to Kensei and Chad. "Please tell me if you have an ATM inside."

"Of course we don't." Tesra glared, snatching the money as it was placed through the window slot. "This is a place of business. Go down the alley and hit the convenience store around the corner."

Rose was about to yell at the guy until the window slot immediately shut and the door came open. Standing before the trio was a smaller male, but not by much compared to them. He was probably about 5' 7, white spiked hair, ice blue eyes, and a permanent frown. He wore black, slim jeans, a black button up sleeved shirt and dark blue converse. "Here are six bills back. I apologize for the idiot."

"Oh, thank you." Rose took his money back, questions still raising as to why this was happening. "You are?"

"Hitsugaya." He stated, looking back to Tesra who only rolled his eyes and walked away from the door. "My boss saw you on the camera, and immediately knew you." His icy glare hit Chad. "Come on in, and I will show you around." He went to turn around and paused briefly, looking back to Chad once more. "You will fight, correct?"

Chad nodded. "Correct."

"Good. We can always use more fighters."

* * *

 _London - October 31st - 4:20 am_

 _Uyruu - Lisa - Mashiro_

"Nel."

The sound of her name brought her out of her thoughts. Looking over to see Fredrick, dressed in his usual tuxedo attire and standing by the corner of her four-poster bed. She knew lying to him would be pointless, so instead, she smiled and got up from her hammock that swung on her master bedroom patio. "I haven't slept again, Freddie. I did try this time though!" She licked her chapped lips and padded across her carpeted floor.

Fredrick sighed and began to shake his head, but refrained from doing so. "Your father will not be pleased. Have you taken the medicine the doctor suggested?" She shook her head no. Again, he sighed. "That will displease him greatly."

Waving it off, she rolled her eyes and tiptoed to her wardrobe. "I think this whole plan of his is silly. Does father really think we will not get caught? We are treading too closely between the lines, Freddie. Eventually, Loly and Melony are going to notice and they will report to Nnoitra." She grabbed a light blue, lacey blouse and a pair of high waist black jeans. "If this is going to work, we need to cut all ties to Iemura and Genryusai. We can't leave any trace that we are working against the Yakuza."

"Your father has…" Fredrick almost defended his higher master but was immediately cut off when a shoe was thrown at him.

"My father is going to get us killed! He tries so hard to remain neutral, and it is going to bite him in the ass!" She growled. "This is getting serious, Freddie and you know it! My father cannot see reason, and if these new recruits are going to survive under my wing and this is the best bet we have to find out who is behind the Malachai…" She turned away from him, her hand pressing against her forehead and her anger rising. "I will deal with the backlash of my father."

"Lady Nel…" Fredrick looked confused, wondering what she had in mind.

"Cut all contact with those who are not allies with the yakuza and brotherhood. If we are to succeed, we need to seem legit. I can't have any more people die because of my father's foolishness." She changed quickly, grabbing her green hair and putting it into a messy bun. "It's time we act the part of gangsters."

Turning on her heel, she pushed past Fredrick and headed downstairs. It was almost 5 am, and soon breakfast would be ready and her new guests would be waking up soon. She had to figure out her next plan and place it into motion. Cutting all contact with the very people who are in charge of this mission was risky but getting caught by Nnoitra's bitches was a fate worse than death.

As a couple of hours passed on, Nel looked over her shoulder as she heard light footsteps coming from the stairs. It was the dark-haired male who woke up first, and part of her was curiously trying to place the reason why her heart sped on seeing him. "Morning." She smiled, startling the poor guy who was obviously lost in thought.

Uryuu wasn't sure if sleeping between Lisa and Mashiro's rooms was the greatest idea. He couldn't really complain since he didn't want to appear rude but the whole night he was bothered either by Mashiro's taps on the walls or Lisa's moaning and snoring. Who thought pairing him with those fools was a great idea? They were going to be the death of him! As he shuffled into the dining area, he was immediately taken off guard as Nel waved over to him.

He could feel his face heating up brightly at the sight of her. Her neck was exposed, showing the elegant curve of her shoulders, and his mind quickly pictured him placing several trails of kisses along there. How could someone be so beautiful? It should be a crime, really. He couldn't concentrate whenever she was around. ' _Breathe, idiot. You are not some crazy, horny adolescent. You are an adult!'_ Inhaling slowly, he looked at Nel and smiled back. "Good morning. You are up early."

Nel grinned, watching the guy blush while avoiding all eye contact with her. "I couldn't sleep knowing there was a cute guy in my home." She had to fuck with the guy. It was too obvious that he was clearly uncomfortable around her. She could feel the sexual tension coming from him and honestly, she felt giddy about it.

Uryuu felt his throat dry. "Uhm," Fuck, fuck, fuck! "Well, uh, I didn't mean…" Fuck! Nothing was coming to mind. Instead, he turned around and headed back upstairs. A shower will surely clear his head.

"Ah." Nel pouted. "I scared the poor guy." Shrugging her shoulders, she went back to reading her book. Her phone began to go off, and as she looked over to the screen she sighed. Answering it, she was met with silence. "I can explain."

"You have two minutes before I send someone up there to handle this mess you have caused." His voice was deep and hoarse, a tone she was all too familiar with when she upset her father.

Nel inhaled sharply. "I have a plan, but it requires that our family is not allied with the good guys. We need to act like we are what we say we are in the presence of the yakuza and any other gangs. Loly and Melony are not stupid, dad. They would eventually find out, and where will that leave us?"

"You could have communicated with me before doing this!" Kenpachi growled into the phone. "I had to find out from your mother, and you know we are not on speaking terms!"

Nel bit her lower lip. She hadn't expected her mother, Unohana, to know anything about this. If she remembered correctly, her mother got out of all of this the second she left them in England and moved to Japan to practice medicine. Nel never blamed her mother for leaving. Her father couldn't let go of the bad side, and because of it, he broke their family. Instead of leaving with her mother, she stayed with her father. Leaving him too would have devastated him, and he is already an unstable man. "I'm sorry, dad."

Kenpachi only sighed, the silence was heard between the two until he finally spoke up. "The plan makes sense, but I don't like it. No one will be able to save you if you get in trouble." There was a strange strain in his tone of voice, and only her mother and Nel were able to pick it up in certain conversations. And if any potential danger towards his daughter or Unohana was there, Kenpachi worried.

"You can always come home." Nel pleaded softly. Of course, it fell on deaf's ears when he scoffed and said the same stuff he has been saying for the past five years.

"You are safer without me being there. No one knows you are the daughter of Unohana and Kenpachi. We need to keep it that way." Those words always hurt her most. Her name could never be Nelliel Kenpachi, just only Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. No one knew her real father except for Fredrick.

Her fake story was being the daughter of a politician and making a name for herself in this world. She had the skill to back up the claim and the attitude that made everyone believe this was fact. No one knew she was ascended from the Kenpachi clan, or that Zaraki Kenpachi was actually her father. "I know." Her voice cracked.

"Be strong." And just like that, he hung up. She placed her phone on the stand and looked out the windows that revealed the woods in her backyard. Unknown to her company, Lisa cleared her throat and made her presence known quickly.

"Good morning, Lady Nel. We were curious what was on today's agenda?" Lisa asked.

Nel turned around in her seat and looked at the trio. Uryuu still avoided her gaze. ' _It is probably best that he doesn't get close. My father would most likely kill him if he ever found out a boy likes me.'_ She rose from her seat and smiled at them. "Well, the first news of the day is no more contact with the good guys. We must act like we are true gangsters."


End file.
